The present invention relates to a circuit unit device constituted by superposing a first circuit unit and a second circuit unit which are formed by assembling a circuit conductor having a contact portion and a terminal portion in an insulator respectively.
Conventionally, a switch device for a vehicle comprises a circuit unit device constituted by superposing a first circuit unit and a second circuit unit which are formed by assembling a circuit conductor having a contact portion and a terminal portion in an insulator respectively, for example. In such a case, the first circuit unit constitutes a main circuit, for example, and the second circuit unit constitutes an attached circuit. They are positioned, and particularly, positions of the contact portion and the terminal portion are set.
However, the first circuit unit and the second circuit unit are separate members and a dimension between portions to be positioned has a difference depending on a product. For this reason, there is a problem in that positions of the portions to be positioned each other are not adapted finely when they are assembled and an assembly is thus hard to perform.